As is well known in the art, many medical procedures require steering a medical device through vasculature or other body lumens of a patient. One of the most common methods used involves passing a guidewire through the body lumen to a desired location. The medical device, such as a catheter, valve, stent, etc., is positioned by sliding over the guidewire to the desired location.
The lumen traversed by the guidewire can have various bends and branches. Sometimes, in order for the medical device to negotiate the bends and branches, not only must the guidewire be flexible, but also the medical device must have flexibility. However, delivery system curvature is not always desirable. Another problem is the device distal tip, which often must be bendable and steerable more than the rest of the device, yet the device must be constructed to allow application of torque to the tip.